


Enough!

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [9]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Janet Strickland (Gear 1195)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This was sparked by a photo of a little dog with glasses. Just after Restricted Reading I do believe. It was originally two separate parts, but both were very short.





	Enough!

Charles hung up his cell phone and sighed. Gear 1195 had just informed him that Nathan had got to the restricted reading books again. She was not sure which one he took but it was one of the spell books.

He had told Nathan that was a reason those books were off limits to the band unless someone was supervising. It was time to do something about it. So the lawyer got one of his spare pair of glasses and borrowed a Gear's pet.

He put the glasses on the pup and the pup in his office called the boys in, telling them he wanted to talk about the missing book.

Charles slipped into the other room of his office and watched for when they barged in, complaining of the sudden meeting. The tiny mic on the dog's collar made it seem like the dog was speaking in his voice.

"Well, Nathan, what did you do? I know you used that book you took out of the library."

The silence from the boys spoke more than any amount of words could, specially combined with shocked looks. Charles and the hidden Gears were having a problem suppressing their laughter as the band screamed and ran from the office. 

Charles and the Gears started to leave the hallway where they hid, laughing freely, when they heard running steps coming back. They retreated back into their hiding place as Toki ran back in.

“Buts we gots to get Charlies back to normals! Dat lady in the librarys should know whats to do!” Toki snatched the dog up and ran back out to the rest of the band.

Charles sighed. “I, ah, should have thought of that.” as he and the Gears walked back into his office. He pulled out his Dethphone and called 1195. Yes, it happened. Yes, she could see the security tape later. Oh, and the band was headed her way with him in dog form to “fix” it.

“But I don’t work magic!” he heard as he hung up. Charles thought a minute and sent the Gears out to get some supplies. Between 1195 and himself, they should get Nathan to not mess the the restricted books....at least for awhile.

****************

Janet trying to look like she didn’t expect the band to come into the library. Head down, concentrating on the tablets, she was also fuming a bit that Charles, and the band, thought she would do magic, work spells, whatever, just because she read ancient languages. Offdensen had put her in charge of the restricted reading room, yes; she could recognize something that should be kept away from the band, yes; but it didn’t mean she knew what to do with the books, scrolls, whatever.

Janet was almost fully into her translating when there was suddenly a puppy on her keyboard. With glasses. She stared a moment at it and then looked up to the see the band standing there.

Toki, looking very worried and upset, said “Wes needs your helps, library Gears! Wes...ah...Nathans turns Charlies into a dog!”

“Ah, what did they do, 1195?” “Charles” spoke.

“Hey!” Nathan grumbled. “Yeah, well, I did read something..and, ah. We found Charles like this.” He waved his hand that held the book at the puppy.

“What were you told about certain book, Nathan?” The puppy spoke again.

“Give me that book...sir.” Janet said. Nathan handed it to her and she flipped through the pages a bit. “Which page did you read?”

Nathan took it back, found the page, and handed it to the Gear again. “This one, not sure what it says.”

Janet studied the page a bit. The handwriting was faded with age, but what she could read of it was enough to make her glad Nathan hadn’t done anything real with it. If he had, it would have done worse than turn Charles into a dog.

“Ummm...” She looked up at the band. “You’re lucky. I think I can find a way to fix this. I’ll have some Gears set up something in the er, main room. Take Charles and get him some food and water. Real meat, not kibble.”

“Thank you for that, 1195.” The puppy said as Toki picked him up.

As soon as the band was out of the library, she called Charles again. There was a very intense conversation.

****************************

When she got to the main room, her fellow Gears had set up the table with the props needed. She had seen Charles ready by the nearest door to do the exchange. Toki was on the floor playing with the puppy while Nathan sat on the sofa with the rest of the band.

“Toki, it’s time.”

He sighed and picked up the dog. “Okays, goodbyes, puppy Charlies. It was fun, but Is can’t keep yous a puppy.”

The puppy was handed over to Janet and she put him on the table. She waved her hands around, spoke some weird words, and then threw a couple of smoke bombs that hid the table. A Gear quickly took the puppy out of the room as Charles snuck in and sat on the table. Then some Gears tried to clear the smoke away. 

“Ah, that is much better.” Said the “returned to normal” Charles said. “Now, boys, I think we, ah, need to finish that talk about certain books and use of them. Come to my office, now.”

“Aw, nows? But yous was a real cutes puppy!” Toki replied. “Is like a puppy and a kitty.”

“Come on, guys, before he gets madder. I’m in enough trouble.” Nathan said. “And I want some beers, too.”

**************************

A few hours later, Janet was packing up for the day, when Charles came into the library.

“Well, I think we’ll keep Nathan away from the restricted reading for a few months at least.”

“Good, but I’m still not learning magic.”

“May need to here.”

“Granted,” Janet looked up. “But it’s not my pay grade, yet.”


End file.
